Intentando olvidar
by Helene Hockman
Summary: Recuerdos que vagan en la memoria, palabras dichas en tardes deteminantes...leer...HermioneHP


**_Disclaimer:_** Tiene que quedar en claro, que los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo sólo juego con mi imaginación y la dejo volar, (aunque a veces lo haga muy alto o.O) 

**Intentando olvidar.**

El sonido de la pluma sobre aquel trozo de pergamino, quebrantó el ya adquirido silencio que inundaba cada rincón de la habitación. Miles de palabras surgían de la tinta y pluma. Apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, la chica escribía afanosamente, sentada en su escritorio, aquello que parecía un gran conjunto de pensamientos. Su mirada dejaba en claro a quien la observase, su más grande desánimo, pero con decisión redactaba el pergamino. 

Alrededor suyo, se podía observar un sinfín de cosas, y aunque el cuarto se encontraba casi en una totalidad oscuridad, se distinguían claramente algunos objetos. En una de las esquinas, una cama adoselada, acompañada por un velador, ocupaba esa parte de la recámara. La seguía una pequeña estantería, ocupada en su mayoría por pequeñas figurillas de variados diseños y materiales. Desde vidrio, cerámica y porcelana, hasta unos divertidos peluches, rellenaban todo el espacio. En las paredes se distinguían algunos cuadros, cuyos paisajes enmarcaban el contorno de la habitación. 

La muchacha mantenía la vista fija en las frases, cuyas palabras se destacaban a causa de la negrura de la tinta. Parecía examinar cada detalle, cada frase, cada palabra. Comprobar cada sensación tratada de expresar a través de la escritura. Su vista se perdió al cabo de terminar con su lectura, en un punto fijo de la pared, que se hallaba al frente de ella. La mirada parecía cristalizarse a medida que cada segundo pasaba. 

El fantasma de sus recuerdos se materializaba cada noche y la obligaba a predisponer su mente, aguardando la llegada de aquellas imágenes que iban más allá de su imaginación. Movió rápida y negativamente su cabeza, con la clara intención de desaparecer todo rastro sobre fantasías causadas por su mente y sobre todo por su corazón. Su corazón, que pasaba por unos períodos de larga y dolorosa meditación. Sintió como una sensación extraña hasta el momento para ella, recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, cada rincón, e invadía con rapidez su pequeño corazón. 

Decidida a no dejarse derrotar por aquel invasor, que se disponía a no dejarla tranquila, la joven se levantó débilmente, ya que sus piernas parecían tambalearse con cada paso que daba. Acercándose finalmente al destino, que en este caso era la ventana, se apoyó ligeramente en el cristal. Allá afuera, la oscuridad invadía completamente los alrededores de la casa, dejándola prohibida de toda visión. La luna, majestuosa, era la única luz distinguible claramente, cuya figura era rodeada por un millón de estrellas que parecían danzar alrededor de ella. Era realmente un juego entre la luna y las estrellas. La primera, a ratos se dejaba ocultar por alguna nube solitaria que pasaba por aquel lugar, mientras que los astros más pequeños hacían titilar rápidamente sus rayos de luz. Desde la Tierra, parecían convertirse en verdaderos guiños. 

La chica abrió hasta atrás su ventana y luego de unos minutos respirando el aire de la noche, pareció despejar su mente, liberarla de todo lo que hasta el momento inundaba y rodaba en su interior. Frío no sentía, ya que ni una ráfaga de aire, ni siquiera un soplo de viento, se dejaba sentir. Más bien, la noche estaba muy cálida, como cualquier noche que se encontrara en verano. 

Echando una última mirada al exterior, la joven cerró cuidadosamente su ventana, manteniendo el silencio. Con un paso más rápido y más decidido, se encaminó hacia el escritorio, cuya lámpara iluminaba desde hacía vario rato, el trozo de pergamino, que se encontraba intacto. Sentándose suavemente en aquella silla, cubierta por una sobria, pero combinadora funda, tomó entre sus manos, aquel trozo de papel que tanto había dudado en escribir. 

Leyó y releyó una y otra vez el pergamino, pero parecía que no era realmente de su agrado. Había algo que no encajaba totalmente con lo que quería que se escuchara y comprendiera. Negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos aquel trozo y con una decisión que la embargó, como una fuerza que no se podía controlar, ajó aquella hoja, hasta verla totalmente arrugada e imposible de leer lo que mantenía encondido, tras un sinfín de complejas situaciones. 

Con una última mirada, la muchacha dejó que el pergamino se deslizara a través de sus dedos, para poder llegar hasta el papelero que se encontraba al lado de su silla. Tratando de concentrar y poder centralizar sus ideas, cerró paulatinamente sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, hasta que sus largos cabellos claros se fueron depositando y adherido en su delgada faz. El reloj de la mesita, avanzaba animado por una descarga de batería. Cada segundo que pasaba, dejaba sentir el casi inaudible sonido que provocaba el segundero. El silencio era tan profundo, que el característico tic- tac, resonaba abiertamente, sin necesidad de ser tan alto. Realmente, aquel majestuoso silencio, parecía representar claramente la soledad de aquella casa, pese a estar atestada de sirvientes, que iban y venían sin parar, para poder satisfacer las órdenes y exigencias de sus superiores. 

La vista de la joven, todavía en aquella posición, oculta por sus manos, había sido la ventana para dejar que fluyera la verdad de todo, la verdad sobre su vida, sobre sus sentimientos...en fin...la verdad de toda su persona. Era cierto que los ojos color ámbar, se habían descubierto la mayoría de sus cosas, cosas que hubiera preferido mantener para siempre en el anonimato. 

Pero ya no era tiempo para ponerse a pensar en aquellas cosas. No se debía revolver en el pasado. Las cosas siempre pasaban por alguna razón. Quizás, algún día, agradeciese todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Sonrió satisfecha por sus propias ideas. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, no necesitaba a nadie para que la animase, pues con sus propios pensamientos, podía mejorar gradualmente su estado de ánimo. 

Bastaron sólo unos minutos para lograr encerrar y encadenar sus ideas, y con sus pensamientos un poco más claros, volvió a empuñar su pluma y cogió de entre sus cajones del escritorio, un nuevo trozo de pergamino. Esta vez, le costó menos trabajo poder terminar, pero aún así, esto le llevó hasta muy avanzada la noche. Tampoco el trabajo estuvo exento de problemas y dificultades, pues a medida que pasaban los minutos, la papelera iba llenándose gradualmente de innumerables papeles arrugados al máximo. 

Repentinamente, el silencio que reinaba, fue suspendido por las doce campanadas, que eran producidas por una magnífico reloj, cuya altura alcanzaba los dos metros y medio de largo. Se trataba de un reloj sumamente antiguo, cuyo primer propietario, se trataba del tatarabuelo de la chica. Había sido otorgado de generación en generación, y ésta vez, el turno era de su padre. Acomodado en una de las esquinas del Salón Principal, era capaz de llevar su sonido hasta los rincones más aislados de la casa. Es por eso, que la muchacha, cuyo dormitorio se encontraba en la segunda planta y bastante retirado del centro de la casa, había tenido la facilidad de oír el reloj. 

Retirándose levemente del escritorio, desvió la vista del pergamino que se encontraba al frente suyo y la depositó en su alcoba. Observándola unos cuantos segundos, la joven se puso de pie y tomó el pergamino, cuya extensión había crecido notablemente. De ser un pequeño trozo, pasó a convertirse en un gran rollo. Avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Se inclinó hasta sentarse, para luego recostarse impulsivamente hacia atrás. Ésta vez, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba acompañando al velador del lado derecho. 

Todavía manteniendo el pergamino entre sus dedos, relajó todos sus músculos, hasta lograr quedarse en una calma, que hace mucho tiempo no conseguía del todo. Suspiró ligeramente. Había llegado la hora de volver al pasado, de volver a reconstruir las emociones e imágenes que había olvidado. 

Alzó con nerviosismo el pergamino, hasta lograr tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Disponiéndose a lo que se venía en el instante en que empezara a leer el trozo de papel, aguardó unos segundos, luego de los cuales, comenzó con su lectura. 

_"Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca diga, mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza, de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas, que me duelen al pensar, cada día un poco más. Cuanto tiempo vamos, A esperar"._

La joven detuvo momentáneamente con su lectura. Se restregó cuidadosamente sus ojos con la mano, ocultando así, los sentimientos que se agolpaban por salir, mantenidos ocultos por varios días, para no entrever los recuerdos de aquel curso que recién había terminado. 

Sin embargo, sabía lo que ocurriría consigo misma, al momento de regresar el tiempo. Recostada allí, en su cama, la vulnerabilidad era parte de su existencia. Imágenes revoloteaban incesantemente en su cabeza. Recuerdos tras recuerdos giraban en su mente. 

**_"Flash - back"_**

-"Por favor, dime que es lo que sucede realmente- preguntó con claro nerviosismo e indecisión. 

-No es nada contra ti. Creo que es muy luego. Deberías pensar más, meditar lo que sientes- había dicho él. Algo quería explicar, eso estaba claro. Quizás no era satisfactorio". 

**"Fin Flash - back"**

Se enderezó para apartar aquel recuerdo en especial. Pero lamentablemente, las palabras resonaban sin cesar en sus oídos. La imagen claramente se materializaba en su mente. La situación había ocurrido cerca del bosque, ya era tarde…movió repetidas veces la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. No. Si seguía así, reviviría momentos que más valía olvidar. Se dio cuenta del pergamino todavía sujetado en su mano derecha. Lo levantó para evadir los sentimientos que ya se venían, junto con sus recuerdos dolorosos. 

_"Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte, acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios, que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón. Voy sintiendo el fuego, En mi interior"._

Erróneo el pensamiento. Tal vez evitó el seguir recordando aquella situación que le había tocado vivir, pero no había logrado remediar las consecuencias de los sentimientos. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes y los puños se habían cerrado instantáneamente. El dolor que sentía ya era inevitable. Inevitable seguir ocultándolos y seguir pensando que ya estaban superados. Su alma cargada de golpes emocionales, sangraba lentamente, esparciendo su contenido en cada llanto, en cada pena que la joven dejaba aflorar. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pero aquel recuerdo volvía. 

**_"Flash - back"_**

"-Yo te quiero. Es verdad lo que te digo- había murmurado la chica desesperadamente. El joven se mantenía en silencio, con expresión desconcertante. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. 

-Escucha…no quiero dañarte más de lo que te he dañado… 

-Tú no me has dañado- cortó la muchacha. Sabía que lo estaba perdiendo con cada segundo que pasaba. El aire de la noche arremolinaba los largos cabellos de la chica. 

-¿Qué se siente estar…enamorado?- aquella pregunta había cortado el silencio que reinó aquel lugar por algunos minutos". 

**"Fin Flash - back"**

Ya no. No podía seguir así. Una larga cadena de sensaciones aclaraban sin detenerse. Seguían con su marcha cruelmente, sin importarles nada. La chica se sentía demasiado mal, como para detenerles el paso. Había luchado mucho tiempo contra sus emociones, pero ya no. No le serviría de nada ocultar sus sentimientos, ya que en su interior, su corazón se hallaba destrozado nuevamente. Golpe tras golpe había recibido, acumulándose en su corazón. Sucesos tras sucesos y verdades tras verdades. No tenía a nadie para desahogarse. 

_"Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas, que nos quieran abatir. Entras en tus ojos mi mirada, Cantas contigo al alba, Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, Nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día, Crecer esa semilla, Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, Aparcando el miedo a sufrir"._

El puño se abrió, para dejar caer el pergamino hasta la cama. No lo quería ver más. No era un remedio, sino que era peor, pero…¿se podía mandar el corazón? Sabía la respuesta muy bien. No. No se podía. Quizás ese era su error. El enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Siempre al final se sufría. 

**_"Flash - back"_**

"Aquella pregunta dejó en claro lo que la chica más temía. Estaba enamorado, pero de todas formas, le contestó explicando lo que sentía por él. 

-Creo que…me he enamorado- declaró el joven dudando. 

-¿De…quién?- la pregunta surgió de sus labios casi mecánicamente. No quería escuchar la respuesta. Ya lo sabía, pero aun así, había mantenido la esperanza de que no fuera cierto y de tener alguna posibilidad. 

-Es de…otra chica". 

**"Fin Flash- back"**

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron. Una solitaria lágrima nació y rodó por su mejilla, para morir en la comisura de sus labios. Había revivido aquel momento, en el que todas sus ilusiones se habían venido al suelo. 

Levantándose muy lentamente y todavía controlando las lágrimas que querían salir, recogió el pergamino de su cama y se alejó, hasta llegar a una esquina de la pieza, cuya extensión estaba ocupada por una pequeña mesita y encima, una fuente de metal. Acercó el pergamino y comenzó a trabajar tranquilamente. 

Minutos después, salía de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el Salón, en donde se encontraba el reloj. En ese momento marcaba las dos de la madrugada y mientras lo miraba, dejaba que unas pequeñas gotas mojaran su rostro. 

El joven al que tanto había amado, quería a otra chica. Esa era la única verdad. Todavía no lo superaba, pensaba que cuando saliera del colegio, ya no le iba a doler tanto, pues no lo vería, pero se había equivocado. Parecía que era más intenso el dolor. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no vio la silueta que se acercaba. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas, querida? –la dulce voz de su madre la hizo reincorporarse, hasta verla a los ojos, no sin antes haberse secado las lágrimas a escondidas. 

-Yo…sólo bajé a …la cocina –intentó decir, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre la miraba con preocupación. 

-¿Qué te sucede? Tú no estás bien –preguntó, observando los ojos rojos de su hija. 

La joven no pudo ocultar la hinchazón producida por el llanto. Su madre la conocía muy bien y sabía cuando estaba triste. 

La chica la miró durante unos segundos, para luego abalanzarse en sus brazos y desatar todo lo que mantenía oculto. Desahogo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Quizás así, sanaría un poco de sus heridas, aunque sabía que no podría curarlas del todo. 

Mientras madre e hija conversaban, en la habitación de Helene, una misteriosa luz se apagaba lentamente. Eran las llamas que se consumían luego de dejar las cenizas, de lo que alguna vez, había sido una canción dedicada al chico que había robado su corazón. 

**_Fin_**

**_N/A:_** Fue la primera historia que escribí, asi que podrán entender porque es asi, sorry U!La canción es de Alex Ubago con Amaia Montero (La Oreja de Van Gogh), de su primer albúm, y se llama "Sin miedo a nada"... 

**

Helene Hockman

**


End file.
